zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Snowhead
Image? http://www.zeldadungeon.net/Zelda06/Walkthrough/3/3_Snowhead7.jpg thoughts? upload? maybe?'--C2' 21:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) another option: http://www.zeldadungeon.net/Zelda06/Walkthrough/3/3_Snowhead6.jpg just incase.'--C2' 21:51, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Sounds and looks like a good idea to me. I think the first one looks best, but the second is good too. It's tough to say which to use.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:53, 3 August 2009 (UTC)) I'd recommend pic 2, as having Goron Link and such seems more representative of the area as opposed to the one that is at the temple specifically, though either works. This page could use a new picture that isn't the same one as Snowhead Temple.--Fierce Deku (talk) 10:00, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to give this page a different image since this is the same picture as the Snowhead Temple page. Is it ok to have a screenshot with the HUD in it as a picture for a location?--Fierce Deku (talk) 03:22, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Don't do anything till the discussion and decision is final. Since we don't have many active admins as of late with AK being sick. We have to wait for a full disceison from the community. And personal we should probably find a different image for Snowhead Temple, like the main room since that is the actual temple. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 03:28, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't really see a problem with the image for either article. I feel that an image with the HUD would look tacky. Every image you could get would be an image of a particular location in Snowhead anyway. The only image I could see worth replacing it with would be a map of Snowhead. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:33, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Well what kind of image were you thinking about? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Anything to distinguish it from the picture on the Snowhead Temple page. A picture of the North Section of the map might work, or something else that doesn't just show the temple entrance. I might try to take some pics myself at some point.--Fierce Deku (talk) 02:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :The map idea, it's not bad. But there really is no good location to take an image of that really represents the whole, general area of Snowhead. But still, you probably shouldn't really have brought up this discussion to begin with, seeing as how it was settled shortly after the initial discussion was made, over a year ago. If they're that old, you should really start a new discussion section. --AuronKaizer ''' 15:09, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't think it was settled, but in the future I will use a new section like you said.--Fierce Deku (talk) 18:26, December 11, 2010 (UTC) REVISION I'm sorry but the wording of this page is so f'd up, it is completely unacceptable. I'll get to work on it immediately. EDIT: I had to do a lot of rewording but it sounds a lot better now. Before it was really confusing, and many sentences were really long and... it was all f'd up. But it still sounds like it is just recounting what happened in the "Snowhead Chapter" of Majora's mask. I should do some more revising and make it a lot like the Woodfall page. I revised that too, but it wasn't all screwed up like this. Well, got to get to work on that! XSuperGamer (talk) 02:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) EDIT2: I'll get to work on that tomorrow, if there isn't too much homework. XSuperGamer (talk) 02:23, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :You're the one who "f'ed" it up. --AuronKaizer ' 02:24, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::No, you don't seem to understand. This article is supposed to be about Snowhead. I only revised the article and made it make more sense, because it was confusing. What's wrong is this article recounts what link must do to get to snowhead. This article needs to be about the different enemies, the upgrade link recieves from the great fairy, the goron, the rolling snowballs. I won't get to this today. Before I go making big changes to this, I'll redo Woodfall and add more information about the pieces of heart and how the deku consider woodfall sacred and worship there. XSuperGamer (talk) 15:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Well, that's at least how it was last night. But you've changed it since then. I feel that the sword upgrades from the smithy (Zabora and Gabora, I think) should be mentioned, but I'm not sure how to word it and where to place it in the article. - 'McGillivray227' '(talk)'''